1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable electronic devices, and more particularly to a portable personal computer with high-quality audio and video effects.
2. Description of Prior Art
Because of the integration of more and more functional modules, such as speakers and disk drives, into portable computer systems, portable computer systems have become multi-media systems and have been more used for entertainment. Furthermore, with the increasing availability, lower cost, portable multi-media computer systems, the need for better audio and video effects in such systems has become increasingly important.
In general, sound output quality of speakers used within traditional portable computers is generally inferior. Of course, one reason for the poor sound quality is the relatively small speaker sizes. Small speaker size makes it difficult to produce quality sound over a wide frequency range, and particularly at lower frequencies. However, another key factor in sound output quality is the inability of a computer user to conveniently direct the sound output by adjustment of the speakers' orientation toward the user.
In addition, a disk drive is also added-on to complete a multi-media system. For watching movies, a disk media such as a DVD disk having video data stored therein is inserted into a disk drive such as a DVD drive within a portable multi-media computer system. However, when a display portion is unfolded at an angle relative to a base portion of a conventional portable computer, the base portion remains in the user's field of view, adversely affecting the user's movie experience.
What is desired, therefore, is a portable personal computer with high-quality audio and/or video effects.